gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
212nd Special Tactics Squadron
|alt name=Zveroboj (Beast Hunters/Huntsmen) |motto=''Fortes soli, fortiores una'' |size=6 Mobile Suit Squadron |garrison=*ESSP-C700-19A Telsa **Colony Sunflower, Lagrange Four |mobile weapons = ESP-025 Striker x 6 |vehicles and ships = |sub= |commander=*Anastasiya Rodin |note=*Alyssa Caldwell *Cecil Harlow *Pierce Caster *James Leung *Steven Rayer |active=Since S.E. 70 |dispanded= |engage=Sunflower Colony defence |current=Active |universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |firstappearance=Rise of a Saviour |finalappearance= }}The 212nd Special Tactics Squadron (aka Zveroboj) is an elite team of mobile suit pilots currently assigned to the Da Vinci-class ship Tesla. Overview Like all Special Tactics Squadrons, the 212nd is home to several particularly skilled pilots, in this instance being formed with the objective of creating a MS squadron that can adapt to any tactical situation without fail in the field. This goal is achieved by creating a squadron of pilots with varying individual specialisations, both in MS combat and other training. To that end the 212nd's pilot selection is notoriously scrupulous, often looking for candidates who possess specialities that the 212 are in need of at the time. While this has given the 212 the image of being finicky by some critics, in practice this provides them with an extremely flexible combat doctrine. The squadron's mobile suit of choice is the ESP-025 Striker due to its high mobility and combat performance, but is limited in the maximum weight of additional equipment before the suit becomes too heavy to fly effectively. To counter this issue each squadron member uses a different weapons selection to ensure they operate with as wide a range of options as possible. This can leave the squad potentially disadvantaged on their own without the rest to support them, but often are skilled enough to adapt as needed. Even if a pilot is assigned the role of sniper or artillery, they are expected to carry weapons suited for alternate situations like close combat, even if a more skilled and appropriately equipped machine is deployed alongside them. Due to the squadron's "general-purpose" nature they are often deployed in a range of missions, but are particularly well-suited to long term operations with limited backup and have spent a lot of time out on the edges of UESF territory. Since the squadron's formation, they have been stationed aboard the ESSP-C700-19A Telsa as the ship's combat team. Under the command of Anastasiya Rodin the squadron has been rigorously trained like clockwork to ensure they work together to the best of their abilities, to the point of almost being able to anticipate their squadmates' next move. Known Members *Alyssa Caldwell - Sweeper and defence specialist *Pierce Caster - Artillery and ordinance expert *Cecil Harlow - Sniper and technical specialist *James Leung - Assault specialist and close quarter combat expert *Steven Rayer - Reconnaissance and communications expert *Anastasiya Rodin - Interceptor and mobile suit commander History In S.E. 75 the 212nd Special Tactics Squadron was assigned the classified assignment of protecting the top secret R&D laboratory located in Lagrange Four researching Project Storm. The team became based at Colony Sunflower, serving as its elite defensive force and performing regular sweeps of the area along side several teams of Valiants. Notes & Trivia *The 212nd's motto Fortes soli, fortiores una is Latin for "Strong alone, stronger together". :*The motto was originally used by the 33 Canadian Brigade Group. Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam